ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Irusame Niziaga
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Irusame 'Character Last Name' Hojo 'IMVU Username' HiEmpOpernonExodus 'Nickname (optional)' Iru, Nizi 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 15 of April, 194 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 4'9" 'Weight' 82 lbs 'Blood Type' B- 'Occupation' Geniun Ninja from a rock quarry family 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Irusame is bluntly put, oblivious. He has a one track mind when it comes to task only focusing on the finer details of such a mission. Though he has a high standard for detail definitions of a task his greatest weakness is the closure of the outside surroundings admist his work. He struggles to try to fix the issues but his mind jumps from one idea to the next without much sense so he tends to seclude himself to solo tasks to eliminate the possibilities of his shortcomings of awareness of others to cause harm to the people around him. His aspirations quiet and withdrawled as he wishes to become a ninja though his lack of self confidence, awareness, and isolation has caused him to put it off until recently when he found the old registry of his family where he saw 30 years before his uncle Oruna was also a ninja though he never met the man in person. with this knowledge he pursues his goal, but as always he's isolated and hardly ever smiles because he doesnt want to make friends due to his fear of possibly hurting them due to his tunnel vision during tasks. 'Behaviour' Irusame isolates himself in a corner from others in buildings and when walking on the main roads takes back alleys and side streets to avoid contact with other people. He refuses to smile and always has his head hung. He rarely ever says a word and when he does it's usually sorry even if just out of random. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Low class quarry mining family Niziaga. The Niziagas rarely have a member born with the capacity to be able to become a ninja. The last one was 30 years prior. 'Ninja Class' Genuin Ninja 'Element One' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option.)) 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' stamina 'Weaknesses' taijutsu 'Chakra colour' crimson 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique ' '''http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique ' 'http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Surface_Walking_Practice ' '''http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Climbing_Practice ' http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu' 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Irusame was the third child and third son born to the niziaga family under his father. His family poor and came to yonshigakure as refugees now work as quarry miners for most of their lives. starting at age 5 boys and girls start their tasks in the mines honing their bodies to become rough and hewn from the vigourous work. Over time Irusame gaiined natural endurance and strength and though given his small size is very physically toned. His family bears no ninja except his uncle before him who died eight years before he was born. The shame of the family for what his uncle did caused them to barely ever go to the main city except to sell and buy. Irusame went on these trips and loved passing the academy. his borthers would tease him about it. One day, an old man happened upon Irusame when he was alone near the quarry at night. the old man was apparently a chounin from the town retunring from the mission. he sensed a great amount of chakra within irusame and his family. though, irusame was the only one who could harness its potential is what the man said. with great aspirations Irusame goes to join the academy. He wears sunglasses over his eyes due to working in the mines it was a way to protect against dust and sudden blinding of the sun when coming from the mines dark depths. Roleplaying Library ' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Irusame_and_Tomo_Academy_Exam' 'Approved by:' Nobu Aki-Boo-Boo Category:Unapproved Category:Academy Student